Short Straws
by Tomato-cheeks
Summary: "Who knows, Starbuck. Maybe it was just your trick to get into my pants" Lee glared at her. "You werent wearing any" Rated M for safety.


**Short straws**

_Just something light and short :) don't think too much, just have fun ;) Sorry if something similar to this has been done before._

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>, Kara sighed in appreciation as the flowing water touched her skin. She had pulled a double CAP that day with a hangover in the morning. She didn't appreciate the long hours with a headache, but she did appreciate an empty bathroom, perhaps being on the graveyard shift helped. _Frakking stupid draw_. She cursed at herself for drawing the short straw last night.

She cursed even more at the sound of someone else entering the vicinity. _There goes my me time_. But when it was Lee who entered, she pushed the thoughts about seriously injuring the intruder aside. Instead, she was surprised he didn't hit the shower earlier.

"Had a late one?" she greeted, arms propped on top of the partition, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

"Thanks to someone, I was down for latrine duty" Lee screwed his face as he answered, but implying that he blamed her for the drunken behavior that got them both into the mess. He too, drew the short straw last night, and was on latrine duty on the other side of the ship. He needed to remind Kara not to drag him with her when she made a bet.

"Yah... I can smell you even before you come in" she pinched her nose as he entered the stall next to hers. Putting his towel over the other side of the partition, he then turned to Kara.

"Said the person who doesn't really know what the meaning of hygiene is" he smirked as he turned the tap on.

She knew he was going to say that.

Lee let out an involuntary sigh as the warm water hit his skin, relaxing those tight muscles across his broad shoulders.

"Good, huh?" she knew how it felt.

"Oh gods, yes!" he let the water flowed through his face and hair.

"Damn, Apollo! I haven't even touched you!" she mocked him, a smirk formed on her face. Lee just shot her a "shut up" glare.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be raiding those poor nuggets at the triad table?" he almost sounded dismissive.

"Double CAP, remember?" she answered quickly, chin still propped on her hand. She shot a sneak peek at what made Lee a man worthy of his callsign, not that she had not seen it all before. Unisex showers really made it difficult to hide anything.

"Starbuck!" he complaint as he realized she was eyeing him.

"What?" she grinned as she went back to finishing her shower.

"Be polite" but he knew that wasn't her thing.

"Pfffft! It's over-rated"

"Remind me to..." Lee didn't get to finish his sentence as the whole bathroom suddenly went dark.

"What the frak?" a curse followed.

Kara waited for a few seconds before turning her tap off, an action followed by Lee.

"The backup should be up and running by now" she remarked.

"Don't you think I know?" he almost bumped into the edge of the partition as he put the towel around his waist on the way out of his stall.

"Watch it!" Lee bumped into her.

"Sorry! Can't exactly see anything in here!"

"If I can get to the locker area, I have a torch on my belt" Kara mentioned. Getting there was a different story. The room was pitch black without the emergency light kicking in.

"I think I found it" Lee chirped. A loud thud soon followed.

"Nope... That's not the lockers" he corrected himself as he nursed the spot on his head where he hit the wall.

"I think I know how to... Ow frak!" she cursed as her shin made contact with one of the hard metal benches.

"Kara? You okay?"

"Frakking stupid bench!" she cursed.

"At least you're closer to the locker than I am"

"Where the hell are you?"

After a moment of silence, she heard his footsteps closing in.

"Behind you?" he put his hand forward to feel his way.

"Uh... Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Having fun?" Kara remarked at his hands on her naked breasts.

Lee immediately took his hands back like they just touched a hot plate.

"Sorry... Where the hell is your towel?" he noticed from the brief contact that he was feeling her naked skin instead of the fabric they passed on as towel.

"Oh stop being a baby! I can't even see the frakking bench, do you think I'm worried about you seeing what you've already seen anyway?"

Kara inched forward, carefully dodging the edges of the bench and finally her hand felt something cold. After a knock, she was sure it was a locker.

"Found the lockers" she reported.

"Now find our gear" Lee moved towards where Kara's voice came from.

After a few minutes of searching, Kara frowned, if her calculation was correct, she had gone back to where she started.

"Uh Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't find my stuff"

"Me neither..."

"I'll try getting to the hatch" he picked himself up and slowly inched himself against the wall to avoid bumping into anything.

Kara retraced her step and checked the lockers again, hoping to find their things, but apart from some clean (or she hoped they were) towels, she didn't find their things.

"That can't be good" Lee muttered.

"What?"

"I can't open the hatch"

"What do you mean you can't?" she grew impatient and slowly walked towards the hatch, relying on her memory on where things vaguely were.

"I told you I can't open the hatch! It's stuck" he repeated as he attempted to open it. Kara's hands met his on the wheel and started turning it with him.

"Okay... It's stuck" she agreed.

"Now what?" she sighed, leaning against the cold metal wall.

"We wait until the morning, someone will find us. I don't hear claxon or shooting, oxygen is still flowing, so I'd say it was just a glitch" he calmly said.

"Seriously?" she moved back towards the bench.

"OW! Oh for frak's sake!" she cursed again and this time it followed by a crash and thud.

"Starbuck? Are you okay?" he carefully rushed to where the thud came from.

"Don't..." she didn't have enough time to warn him before he crashed on top of her.

"I was going to tell you don't come closer... I swear that bench has something against me!" she tried to move but Lee had her pinned.

"Gods! That hurt" he cringed at the pain that jolted through his knee.

"You think?"

The closeness of her voice made Lee soon realized their state of undress, and suddenly her naked skin on his gave a whole different meaning to the situation. When she tried to move, he couldn't stop thinking about the position they were in and the trouble that would come with it if Kara didn't stop wriggling.

"Stop moving" his voice was almost a whisper.

"Then get off me. I'm trying to breathe" she retorted.

"Starbuck! Stop moving!" it was a demand then. Immediately she stopped moving and felt Lee took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Oh..." she realized what happened.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she chirped. If the light was on, Lee would be able to see the wide grin on her face.

"Whatever... You enjoy torturing me" he replied.

"And so do you" she didn't let silence take over before she brought her hands around Lee's waist.

"What are you doing?"

"C'mon, Lee... I'm done playing... There's only so much teasing a girl can take"

"Kara! Someone could walk in" Kara couldn't help but to smile at the thought that Lee was worried about that instead of what she was suggesting to do.

"Everyone is either asleep or on duty. Like you said... We have to wait until the morning"

"I'm serious, Kara"

"So am I" she quickly replied, and before Lee could say another word, Kara's lips captured his. Lee tensed at first, millions of thoughts came racing through his head. It wasn't the first time they kissed... No, the first kiss they shared was alcohol infused, this time... This time they were sober, aware of the choices they made to go to the next step, and this time there was no one to stop them.

As Lee relaxed and welcomed her kiss, his inhibitions quickly fall apart. It was Kara Thrace in his arms, not any other woman. Maybe it was time to finish what they started.

* * *

><p>Both Kara and Lee cringed as the white light assaulted their eyes when the light suddenly turned back on.<p>

"I think it's morning" Kara mumbled. Her arm was still around Lee's chest as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Somewhere during their night they have ended up by the lockers again, and grabbed a few towels to use as bedding and blanket.

Lee became alert as the sound of the hatch being opened disturbed the silence. They quickly covered themselves and tried to move away from each other, but they knew it was too late as they heard a half scream followed by curses.

"Oh gods! Sorry!" Racetrack hurriedly muttered an apology as she tried to look away.

"Racetrack!" Lee called as he secured the towel on his waist. By then Kara had secured hers on her chest and stood up abruptly.

"You saw nothing" she glared at the other pilot.

"Yes Sir"

"Racetrack. Can you tell us what happened last night? We were locked in" Lee was calmer than her.

"Uh... Did you not get the memo?" she was confused then.

"What memo?" Lee and Kara asked in unison.

"This block was being locked down at 0100 hours this morning. We were instructed to use the other block until this is re-opened" she explained.

"No we didn't get that" Kara snapped. Though that explained why there were no one in there last night.

"That still doesn't explain why our gear went missing" Lee said as he indicated for Kara to calm down.

"Ah..." Racetrack wasn't sure if Kara wouldn't snap at her.

"You mean those clothes?" she pointed towards the other side of the bathroom, behind the other row of sinks.

Kara and Lee both turned their heads towards the direction Racetrack was pointing at and realized that they were on the wrong side of the bathroom.

"Kara?"

"What? Don't look at me! I swear I thought I was on the right side! Why didn't you check?"

"Oh now you blame me?"

He shook his head as they made their way to their clothes, hastily started to put them on.

"Who knows, Starbuck. Maybe it was just your trick to get into my pants" Lee shot her a glare, albeit a playful one. No, he didn't mind what happened at all. In fact, he'd gladly draw the short straw again if it meant getting alone with her in some interesting situations again.

"You weren't wearing any" she shot him a challenging glare. Perhaps the next time they have some down time together, she'd drag him into some dark corner and have her way with him.

Racetrack had wisely backed out of the room by then and quietly closing the hatch behind her.

"You don't want to go in there" she shook her head as Hotdog stood by with his toothbrush in hand.

It was going to be a long day...

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it :) It was just something that I was in my head and I just had to write it down.<em>


End file.
